


The Beetle House

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: When it's time for her to leave the Boiling Isles, Luz finds herself transported to another universe instead of going back to her home dimension. Desperate to return home and not worry her mother too much, she is going to need all the help she can get. And maybe make a couple new friends along the way.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Beetle House

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story and comments and kudos are appreciated. :).

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Luz said sadly as she stood in front of an open door to her realm.

She had been in the Boiling Isles for a year and she had already been through so much and learned lots of magic. She knew she was going to miss all the friends she had made over the past year (she had already said her goodbyes to Willow, Gus, and Amity and now all that was left was for her to say her goodbyes to Eda (who she had managed to save from the Emperor's Coven) and King. She knew they'd take it the hardest so she saved saying goodbye to them last.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Eda, tearing up. "You know you could stay here for a little while longer. I could teach you more magic."

"I wish I could stay but I need to go back to the human world," Luz reassured her. "This isn't the last you're going to see of me. I'll come and visit you guys whenever I want."

"PLEASE DON'T GO!" cried out King as he jumped into Luz's arms. Luz held him close.

"Oh, King. Regresaré el próximo mes que viene para una visita. No se preocupe."

She set him down and gave them one last smile before turning and heading towards the door, ready to go back home for now. What she didn't know, however, was that the door did not lead to her home realm, it instead led to a universe that wasn't quite her own.   


* * *

Lydia Deetz woke up with a yawn, ready to start a brand new day. She didn't know that that day was going to get a whole lot more strange and unusual as the day dragged on (in fact, no one in the family knew the day was going to end up even more strange and unusual than a typical day was for them. Lydia was ready for a day full of spending time with her family, hanging out with her ghost pals in the attic, and goofing off with her best demon friend. She slid out of bed, pulled on her everyday outfit, and headed downstairs to say good morning to her family.

"G'morning, Barb," said the teen as she sat down at the kitchen counter. "What's for breakfast today?"

Barbara smiled at her and set a plate in front of her. "Your favorite! Pancakes! I hope you enjoy them because I spent all morning perfecting these and I don't want them to go to waste."

She winked at the teenager and Lydia laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "I always enjoy your pancakes, Barb. You're the best at making them. I promise you that I won't let them go to waste."

“Thank you, Lyds.” Barbara pulled the teenager into a hug.

“Barb.... you’re squishing me...” Lydia squeaked out.

“Sorry, sorry.” Barbara let go of the teen and Lydia sat down to enjoy her delicious breakfast of pancakes.

After she was done, she joined her family in the living room for a while. They were just chatting away about anything and everything when an oddly shaped door appeared in the center of the living room. It had a sort of Owl theme to it and the Maitland-Deetz family backed away from it, not knowing of its purpose or why it was there. They were used to seeing doors to the Netherworld pop up from time to time but this particular door was different.

“It’s best we stay away from that door,” warned Barbara and everyone else nodded. “We don’t know what it’s for and why it’s here to begin with.”

“What if someone comes out and they’re friendly?” questioned Lydia uncertainly.

“But what if someone comes out and they’re not friendly?” stated Charles. “Whatever the case may be, it’s best we stay alert. Doors that randomly appear are bad news.”

“Don’t be such a spoil sport, Charles,” Delia said. “I guess we’ll wait and see what happens with that door.”

The door opened and a teen around Lydia’s age stepped out. She glanced around the room she was in and shook her head. This had to be a dream. ‘Please let this be a dream and I’m actually in my own house,’ she thought quietly to herself. She pinched herself, discovering that this wasn’t a dream.

“This isn’t my home!” she cried out in alarm. “WHERE AM I?!”


End file.
